


Something New

by Kasen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasen/pseuds/Kasen
Summary: Shiro wants to try something new with Keith. During the beginnings of his long-term plan, he gets to try a few other things too.





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> ANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
> ITS YOUR BIRTHDAY!! YOU'VE FINALLY TURNED 19!! AHHH  
> It feels like 2015 again, you, turning an age, and me, calling you an age several years younger...
> 
> im sleepy and not forming coherent sentences i hope you enjoy this

Shiro rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he eyed Keith in the distance speaking to a crowd of young Garrison cadets. He knew it was wrong of him to have such thoughts in the middle of the day, but Shiro had gone a week without some private time with Keith and the lack of physical contact with the exception of chaste kisses was starting to get to him. He’d steal Keith away from his duties even if it meant playing a little dirty. 

His immediate issue wasn’t taking Keith back to his room. Shiro was more troubled over his inability to be more adventurous in bed. Every time he told himself he would do something naughty, or take things in a different direction, he got lost in Keith’s essence. He’d kissed him slowly and work him over as gently as possible. He couldn’t pick up the pace without fretting over hurting Keith or putting his own urges above the other’s pleasure. Shiro was Keith’s first for a lot of things. His first boyfriend, his first kiss, his first sexual partner. Shiro knew this. He knew to pace himself and make Keith comfortable with the basics first. 

_But god damnit Keith, you’re more than comfortable with the basics,_ aren’t you? Shiro grumbled in his head. Keith received Shiro’s length well. He made all the right noises in bed, and was plenty flexible and willing to bend whichever way Shiro positioned him. Keith had impeccable stamina as well, which granted Shiro with the blessing of pounding him well into the night.

Shiro knew it was time to try something new. He refused to get caught in Keith’s loving gaze and thoughtful stride. He was going to fuck him silly. 

“Kosmo!” Shiro called out. Everyone within the vicinity jumped at the sudden booming voice. The space wolf immediately flashed away from Keith’s side to stand next to Shiro, curious. Shiro patted his head and crouched to be at eye-level. Keith was staring at him curiously, but Shiro chose to ignore the unwavering gaze as he spoke to his teleporting friend.  

“I know Keith is a busy man,” Shiro said in a quiet voice. “And I know he promised to teach the night class for the second-year piloting students, but I think he’s overworking himself.” 

Kosmo merely tilted his head to the side. 

“Can you help me? I want you to sneak Keith away from his class so we can have some private time.” 

“What are you doing, Shiro?” 

Shiro jumped at Keith. He swore the other teleported with how sudden his appearance was.  

_Stupid... BOM training..._  

Living with the Earth equivalent of a ninja wasn’t good for his heart. 

“Just talking to Kosmo.” 

“About what?” Keith scoffed. Shiro and Kosmo exchanged glances. 

“The weather?” Shiro croaked. Kosmo barked in agreement. 

“Oh,” Keith said, apparently convinced. “Well, have fun. I’m heading out now.” 

_God, you’re adorable,_ Shiro thought as he tilted his head up for Keith. Keith smiled warmly as he leaned down to peck Shiro’s lips.  

“I don’t know what you’re planning,” Keith said in a low tone. “...but I’m looking forward to it.” 

A pleasant shudder ran through Shiro’s spine as the other flashed him an attractive smirk before heading towards the expectant students waiting for him.  

“Go follow him,” Shiro whispered to Kosmo. “Take him to my room if you can.” 

Kosmo let out a small huff in Shiro’s face and trotted towards Keith. Shiro stood as he watched the crowd disappear in the distance, and resumed his earlier act of rubbing his chin thoughtfully as he mulled over what adventurous thing he was going to do to Keith that night. 

*** 

When Keith was teleported into Shiro’s room, his knife was out and his stance was battle-ready, which would have been adorable had Shiro not been the only target for the sharp blade in the act-first-ask-questions-later man’s hand.  

“Whoa, relax babe! It’s just me.” 

“Shiro? Wh—” Keith sputtered for a moment as his eyes darted around the room. He immediately relaxed his stance and returned the knife to his belt, puzzle expression turning accusatory as he glared at Kosmo.  

“I thought there was an emergency! You can’t just take me out of class like tha—” 

Kosmo blipped out of the room before Keith could finish his scolding. 

“Don’t be mad at him,” Shiro laughed as he held the other’s hand. “I asked him to do this.” 

_“During_ _class?!”_

“Matt’ll cover you. I paid him a good bit too, the bastard.” 

Keith shook his head in wonder. “That explains why he wanted to attend the lecture...” 

“So, are we good?” 

Keith tried to scowl at Shiro, but he didn’t last long. A few seconds of consideration led to peppered kisses across the bridge of Shiro’s nose and a wet one along his cheek. 

“We’re good,” Keith whispered. Shiro grinned as he pulled the other in a for a deep kiss. The sound of their tongues dancing around each other filled the silence of the room. Shiro hummed happily as he tugged Keith’s shirt upward with his prosthetic arm, allowing his left palm to rest along the warm skin of his back. Shiro loved feeling Keith’s body. He made sure to touch as much of it as possible. He’d guide the pads of his fingers along the bumps of muscles and indentations of old scars until Keith complained about the tickling. Even now, after only a few minutes of contact, Keith was groaning impatiently. 

“You’ve gotten better at kissing,” Shiro mumbled against the other’s lips.  

“All it took was a little practice,” Keith joked. 

Shiro smiled kindly before prompting Keith to take off his clothes. Keith stripped to his underwear, and flashed Shiro a curious glance when he didn’t join Keith in de-robing.  

“Uh... is something the matter?” 

“Nope,” Shiro promised nonchalantly as he guided Keith to lie on his bed. 

“Are we not gonna...” 

Shiro pulled the other close to vigorously smooch his cheek. The fact that Keith was still shy around talking about sex was adorable. It was also what set Shiro back from doing more than the vanilla stuff. But Shiro was resolute with his decision. He was going to do something different to Keith, and he knew Keith would enjoy it.  

“We are. I just want to try something new.” 

“Oh,” Keith croaked. “I don’t really... know how to—” 

“You don’t even know what I have planned.” 

“I just know I’ve never done it before,” Keith sighed. Shiro grinned at him as he forced Keith to lie on his stomach. He pulled off the other’s underwear, and bit his lower lip at the sight.  

“You have the cutest butt, baby.” 

“Shut up!” Keith laughed. “You’re doing this just like that? You wanna have... clothed sex?” 

Shiro bit Keith’s ass, mostly to let out the growing bout of frustration and adoration he had built for the way the other still whispered sex like a pre-teen learning about the naughty concept for the first time. 

“Yeah,” Shiro admitted. He still wanted Keith naked beneath him, mostly because he was a simple man and just loved seeing Keith naked. But there was another reason. Shiro wanted the get Keith used to the concept of sex with clothes. Shiro was slowly going to make sure _less_ clothes came off Keith as they tried this until they were experts at it. The long-term goal was to fuck Keith whenever and wherever he wanted to in the Galaxy Garrison, or in the Atlas. And to do that, they needed to be in and out of whatever secluded space they ended up finding for their quickie without looking too disgruntled post-sex.  

Shiro explained as much as he slowly whipped out his cock while shifting his pants down very little. _This could work,_ he thought as he stroked it gently, sizing Keith’s ass up by placing the growing erection between the cheeks. He could imagine Keith bending for him against a wall while the threat of them being caught skyrocketed. He could imagine Keith lowering his pants and underwear just enough for Shiro to slide in and make it look like he was just hugging his boyfriend from behind... 

_As if anyone would believe that..._  

“You’re dirtier than I gave you credit for,” Keith huffed. He arched his back as Shiro continued teasing him.  

“You have _no_ idea,” Shiro breathed. He was hoping to start small, but Keith’s comment, along with his impatient movement, stirred something in him. Without giving himself time to reconsider, Shiro backed away and grasp Keith’s ass with both hands. He spread his cheeks apart and leaned forward until his nose was inches away from the other’s anus. 

“Shiro?” Keith croaked. “What are you do—” 

Keith gasped. 

Shiro held him tightly as he flinched against his tongue. “Don’t move, baby. I’m opening you up.” 

“With your _mouth?!”_

Shiro answered him by licking another stripe along his rim. When Keith flinched again, Shiro bit his ass as a warning.  

“This feels so weird,” Keith hissed as Shiro resumed lapping his asshole. “Is this fun for you? I don’t get it.” 

“Keith,” Shiro sighed. “Just shut up and let me eat your ass.” 

_“God,”_ Keith whispered. “There you go saying it like its normal.” 

“It’s _going_ to be normal,” Shiro promised before forcing his tongue past Keith’s sphincter. Keith moaned in shock as Shiro licked him inside. Shiro started small. He guided his tongue in and out of Keith in shallow motions, making sure to allow the other a moment to get used to the sensation. Shiro pressed deeper after Keith’s moans turned quiet, his silence an indicator that he required more stimulation. 

_“Oh—_ oh god,” Keith gasped.  

Shiro hummed within him. He was having a lot of fun despite leaving his erection unattended; he was getting pleasure just from hearing the effects he was having on Keith. 

“Feel good?" Shiro asked after pulling away briefly. Keith let out a breathless _yeah,_ and moaned again as Shiro resumed. Getting Keith to raise his voice was easy. Shiro simply flicked his tongue against the other’s prostate every so often, eliciting almost a growl from Keith. 

_“Please_ Shiro, please,” Keith begged. “I need more.” 

_Do you?_ Shiro wondered as he guided a hand between Keith’s legs. He slid a finger between Keith’s slit, and wasn’t surprised to feel slick wetness escaping the tip of his cock. Shiro pulled away for a moment to glance down at the scene, and let out an amused whistle at the puddle of precum staining the blanket beneath Keith.  

“You’re dripping, babe.” 

_“Do_ something about it,” Keith grumbled. Shiro didn’t need any more provocation. He shot out his arm to grab the lubricant he had forgotten earlier and whipped it back to the bed within record time. He didn’t bother being gentle with Keith while fingering him open. His tongue had done a pretty good job. All it took was starting with two lubed fingers and forcing in a third to get Keith whimpering beneath him, begging for more. 

“C’mon Shiro, hurry. I need you. Hurry, _hurry,”_ he rasped.  

“Patience yield f—” 

_“Fuck me right now or I swear to god, Takashi.”_ Keith growled.  

"Yessir,” Shiro croaked, utterly turned on.

Shiro hastily pulled out and rubbed his lubey hand over his member before guiding it to Keith’s entrance. He didn’t waste any time forcing the head of his cock past the rim, his body excited and his mind whirling. Every time they had done it until now was sweet and gentle. Who knew some torturously slow foreplay with his tongue up Keith’s ass would result in his boyfriend quivering and begging for a good pounding.  

“I need to eat your ass more often,” Shiro admitted out loud as he tightly grasped Keith’s little waist and thrust against him without restraint. Keith screamed in pleasure. Shiro pulled out and snapped his pelvis forward again, the rough sound of his skin slapping Keith’s muted over the sound of Keith’s accompanying scream. Shiro had never heard such violent moans from Keith before. It almost worried him into slowing his pace and doing things the way they normally did it; shallow thrusts that grew deeper with time, had the other not been shouting demands at him between the passionate groans. _Harder Shiro. Deeper,_ _deepe_ _—_ fuck _Shiro, yeah. Oh god, hurt me babe._

Shiro was most certainly _not_ going to hurt Keith. But he knew his strength and he knew what the other wanted without going overboard. He fucked Keith against his mattress with vigor, his clothes a nuisance but his appetite for Keith overwhelming his desire to pause and undress. Between each rhythmic thrust, Keith’s strangled moan drove Shiro closer to his climax. Keith was tight around him, and his warmth was sending tendrils of pleasure up Shiro’s spine and tension between his legs.  

“Keith,” Shiro sighed blissfully, fucking his boyfriend relentlessly. He could feel the stresses of the day leave his body as he worked up a sweat. Listening to Keith unravel beneath him was like _finally_ hearing the one song he had stuck in his head all week. Keith’s incoherent moans was music to his ears. The slick sounds generated between them was Shiro’s favourite melody.  

“Shiro. Shiro I’m gonna come,” Keith gasped between his loud panting. 

“Come for me, baby.” 

Keith jolted beneath Shiro after a beat, and along with a tight moan came another violent convulsion. Shiro stroked Keith’s member gently, happily milking out the spunk while continuing to thrust into him. Despite Keith’s spent whimpering, Shiro didn’t back down like he normally would. Tonight was all about straying away from habit. They were going to continue trying new things, including Keith building up his tolerance to getting fucked post-orgasm.  

“You take me in so well, baby. You feel incredible.” 

Shiro continued whispering sweet nothings to the other until he edged closer to his own orgasm. He inhaled sharply at the welcomed sensation, and let out a shuddering moan as his balls tensed and relaxed in quick succession, forcing out his spunk into Keith. He rode out his orgasm relentlessly, briefly forgetting who and where he was as he squeezed his eyes shut so tight he saw stars. When Shiro finally finished, he released Keith’s waist, and winced as the other flopped onto his belly and groan in pain as Shiro’s dick slipped out of him.  

Shiro took a moment to observe his handiwork. Keith had a few bruises already forming along his pale skin. His hips would see the worst of it with how tightly Shiro held him while rutting into him like an animal in heat. His ass wasn’t looking great either, what with the reddened bite marks, and again, the slight bruising from where Shiro held him open.  

Shiro caressed Keith’s ass with both hands. The sound of wetness squelching against the movement piqued Shiro’s interest, and he parted the cheeks to see his spunk seeping out of Keith’s loose hole. Shiro licked his tongue hungrily as he leaned forward, his hot breath tickling his napping Keith into consciousness. 

“Wha— wait Shiro. I’m not...” 

Shiro ignored Keith in favour of cleaning him with his tongue. He lapped the semen lovingly, pushing a lot of it back into Keith rather than licking it out. Keith whimpered and whined between his tired panting. Shiro didn’t continue for long. He licked and kissed Keith until the other’s muffled voice faded. Shiro pulled away and properly cleaned his sleeping boyfriend before guiding a blanket over Keith’s bare shoulders and fixing his own appearance before stepping out. He wanted to thank Matt for taking over the class for Keith, and planned on working a deal with him to see if he would cover the lecture for a second night in a row. 

**Author's Note:**

> @Kroligane :^)


End file.
